gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Cocoa Hoto
　 |name-rōmaji = Hoto Kokoa |image = Cocoa-gud-jobu.png |birthday = April 10 |blood type = B |height = 154cm |seiyū = Ayane Sakura |gender = Female|debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 1|debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 1}} is the main protagonist of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series as well as its anime series. Bio Appearance Cocoa has strawberry blonde shoulder-length hair with loose bangs, decorated with a cherry blossom hair clip on the side of her head. She has purple Tareme-style (downward slanted) eyes. Her work outfit is a pink and red variant of the Rabbit House Cafe's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat and bow tie. Her school uniform consists of a white skirt and a pink cardigan sweater. Personality Cocoa is an optimistic girl full of excitement with a bubbly disposition and unbridled enthusiasm. Her behavior is seen as infectious by others and often convinces them to join her. She is also determined to be seen as a mature, older-sister type by others, but her highly clumsy nature usually discredits her attempts when she has to rely on someone else for help. Not helping is the fact she is somewhat air-headed, usually causing incidents for her or those surrounding her. She is extremely clumsy and struggles to stay focused unless the subject interests her- or involves food. But despite her shortcomings and unwillingness to give up, she seems to have no confidence when it comes to what type of talent or skill she may possess. It is so low that she considers her rare ability to mentally calculate all arithmetic instantly as "nothing much". Since she is the smallest among all siblings, she was influenced by her sister and brothers. Therefore, she is good at maths that she could calculate 430 multiple 29 in no time and recite prime number to 3 digits. Relationships Etymology Hoto Cocoa → which roughly refers to the coffee "Hot Chocolate" that is also known as "Hot Cocoa", "Drinking chocolate" or just "Cocoa". Quotes "If only I had some special skill…" "Apparently I have a "sister complex"! Sister complex! Sister complex! Sister complex!" "So this is my new school… Just looking at it is so exciting! This is where I'll spend my youth, huh? Laughing and crying with my friends, and sometimes fighting… It's just as beautiful as I imagined!" "Don't underestimate bread-making, guys! It's a battle in which the smallest mistake can affect the outcome!" "I would like some more coffee." Trivia * She has a poor sense of direction. * Bread is the only food she can make right. * Besides Mocha, she has two older brothers. * Her home is somewhere deep in the mountains. * She goes to the same school as Chiya. * She hates tomato juice. * She is skilled in physics and maths, because of that she is very skilled at solving crosswords. * Her phone is a Fujitsu F-01C * Cocoa is 154cm tall. * Her bloodtype is B. * In the past, Cocoa played a toy piano. * She wants to work in a magic show one day. * Cocoa can sing and play the accordion very well. Except not both at once: if she tries to play and sing at the same time, the sound is rather unpleasant, but if she's doing one or the other, it's good. Volume 6, Chapter 1 * She is really fond of prime numbers and as a result has an exceptional grasp of it, making her able to quickly count a high amount of it. *Her first dream was to be a magician. * She is very popular among children and can also handle them very well. * Her dream is becoming "International barista lawyer and novel writer" or being called "older sister". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Main Characters Category:Rabbit House Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Females Category:Hoto